injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance: Men Among Us
Vengeance: Men Among Us is an alternate version of Injustice: Gods Among Us, where the roles of Superman and Batman are switched. Summary In an alternate world, Batman has not only mistakenly killed Talia Al Ghul and their unborn child, but has inadvertently destroyed Gotham with a nuclear device. When it is discovered by Batman that Superman's enemy, Lex Luthor, was responsible for his mistake by drugging him, Batman kills Luthor in retribution. In the real world, the Justice League fights the Injustice League in Gotham and the Justice League Watchtower. As Lex Luthor and his assistant Mercy Graves set a nuclear bomb in Gotham, most of the Justice League members are teleported to the alternate world where Batman is the oppressive ruler of Planet Earth and Superman is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Justice League must team up with the alternate world's Superman to end the alternate world's Batman's empire. Plot On an alternate world, Lex Luthor has destroyed Gotham City with a nuclear weapon that went off when Batman was tricked into killing Talia Al Ghul and her unborn child. Superman interrogates Luthor on where he got the nuke until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Batman who avenges Talia's death by killing Lex. Since this incident, Batman decides to protect Earth his way by taking over it. The heroes are divided into two groups: the One Batclan Regime led by Batman in his position as High President and the Insurgency Justice League led by Superman. Five years after the Vengeance: Men Among Us Comics, the Insurgency Justice League discovers an alternate universe where Lex Luthor's plan did not succeed at the time when the Justice League was fighting their enemies. The Insurgency Justice League transports some of its super heroes (Catwoman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Guy Gardner) over to their world to help them defeat the Regime. Lex Luthor and Superman have accidentally been teleported into the alternate earth. Superman and Lex Luthor are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian Gotham City, but Superman uses his powers to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Metropolis and attempting to learn what has happened, Aquaman heads to Atlantis to see what he can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Guy Gardner travels to Ferris Aircraft to find a recharging power core to borrow for him and Hal's rings. After discovering and defeating Starfire and Captain Atom and subsequently freeing Deadshot there, Guy Gardner returns to Metropolis where he faces Sinestro and his own counterpart Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner), who has joined the Sinestro Corps. He escapes with Catwoman and Green Lantern where they subsequently meet the Superman of this world. Aquaman travels to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Batman's descent to tyranny. Learning that Atlantis has agreed to a treaty which will allow Batman to rule Atlantis, he rejects it, managing to defeat Kid Flash, Black Lightning (Vengeance: Men Among Us)Black Lightning, and his own counterpart before Morgan Le Fay appears. Acknowledging that she is weakened by the lack of conflict, Morgan sends Aquaman to join the Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Joker who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact one of Batman's best friends and secret benefactor to the Insurgency Justice League. Superman explains that he has a laser weapon that can defeat Batman in the Fortress of Solitude, which requires the DNA of the other four heroes to unlock as he wanted to make sure he could not take down Batman on his own. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Green Lantern died trying to reason with a grieving Batman and the other three aligned with his new Regime. The displaced Superman is captured by the Regime members Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner) and Hawkman after being injured by Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor allies himself with the Mercy Graves of this world. After Mercy's gang, the Lex Cooperation, is attacked by Regime forces led by Supergirl and Hawkman, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by the Insurgency Justice League's Superman, Luthor reveals that the Regime has Superman. The Insurgency Justice League travels to the Fortress of Solitude to recover the weapon. Green Lantern helps to fight against Regime Icycle Jr., Regime Parasite, Regime Black Adam, and Regime Catwoman where they are successful in reclaiming the weapon. When Regime Batman arrives at the Fortress of Solitude moments later, he learns of their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency Justice League watches Batman's press conference, where he reveals he will execute Superman at Arkham Asylum, causing the Insurgency Justice League to take action. Meanwhile, back in the Justice League's universe, Batman, Kid Flash , and Captain Atom attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Captain Atom to the alternate reality. Captain Atom overhears The Joker and Deadshot discussing plans to defeat Batman, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes explain the situation to him. Captain Atom begins his infiltration where he fights Regime Wonder Woman and his own counterpart. Afterwards, Deadshot takes out Regime Kid Flash and Regime Black Lightning, and then heads to Ferris Aircraft where he defeats Regime Icycle Jr. and Regime Catwoman. With Captain Atom and Deadshot having taken control of the teleportation system on the Watchtower, the heroes stage a break in at Arkham Asylum and rescue the displaced Superman from his planned execution. At the same time, Lex Luthor convinces Insurgency Mercy Graves to release him. While Superman had defeated Regime Wonder Woman, he then fights Regime Supergirl (who is Superman's alternate universe cousin Powergirl, who stopped being his cousin when she killed Kara Zor-El) and then frees Green Lantern from Starfire's control. Regime Batman then confronts both Supermen as the Insurgency Justice League's Superman tries to reason with Regime Batman. Before Regime Batman can attack, both Supermen disappear. Realizing that the Watchtower has been taken over, Regime Batman uses his space suit to fly to it, only for Deadshot's bombs to have destroyed it and everyone on board it was teleported off of it on time. Hours earlier, The Insurgency Joker is prepping the weapon to be used on his suit. He leaves a message for the alternate Harley Quinn (his wife) and Lucy Napier (his daughter). Upon attaching it to his suit, Insurgency Joker flies off in his helicopter to Arkham Asylum and is attacked by Lex Luthor. After defeating Insurgency Mercy Graves, Lex Luthor plans to violently punish her for her failure only for Insurgency Joker to defeat Lex Luthor. While Insurgency Mercy Graves and the Lex Cooperation have Lex Luthor locked up again, Insurgency Joker makes it to Arkham Asylum where he lures away Regime Black Adam and Regime Hawkman. After shooting down Regime Black Adam, Insurgency Joker defeats Regime Hawkman and tries to take his Nth Metal belt only for him to fight and defeat Regime Black Lightning. Insurgency Joker's attempt to use the laser weapon against Regime Batman is stopped by Regime Black Lightning as Regime Batman slams into Insurgency Joker enough to badly injure him and break his legs and arms. Regime Batman feels betrayed by the man he once trusted. When Insurgency Joker claimed that Regime Batman herded them like sheep, Regime Batman puts Insurgency Joker out of his misery. Listening to the witnesses and humanity's newfound fear of him, Regime Batman leaves in anger. Moments later in the Batcave, Regime Batman tells the Regime that he has decided to destroy Metropolis and Gotham City to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. When Regime Black Lightning protests against this and mentions that Talia wouldn't want this, Regime Batman murders him with his heatarangs, then asks if anybody else has anything to say and nobody does. Regime Batman orders Regime Captain Atom and Regime Starfire to take control of all modes of broadcasting, has Regime Sinestro rally his foot soldiers, and orders Regime Kid Flash and Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner) prep Regime Bane for battle. As everyone leaves, Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner) tells Regime Parasite to take Regime Black Lightning outside and tells Regime Kid Flash that Regime Black Lightning was a casualty of war. Regime Black Lightning death causes Regime Kid Flash to finally accept that the Regime has gone too far and defects to the Insurgents where he starts by defeating Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner) and Regime Parasite and even saving some rebels from Regime Sinestro. Then Regime Kid Flash h had to defeat Green Lantern in order for him and the Insurgency Justice League to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the laser weapon rendered useless, the dimensionlly displaced heroes suggest bringing in the Batman of their world to stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on their hideout. After her fight with Regime Doomsday, Catwoman is teleported to Bludhaven by Morgan Le Fay who reveals that Regime Batman's plan will be carried out by an army of Police officers. She desires to stop this plan as Regime Batman's victory would mean an end to the evil that empowers her. After Morgan with Catwoman taking her advice, Regime Starfire appears where she states Regime Batman's campaign will hasten the Tamaranean invasion of earth, (in this world Starfire has killed her sister Blackfire and now rules Tamaran as dictator) Catwoman manages to defeat Regime Starfire. At one of Bludhaven's ports, Catwoman defeats her counterpart before convincing the officers to return to their former roles as protectors of the peace rather than conquerors of the world. As the battle begins, Superman convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Batman, just as he had faith in the other displaced heroes. Batman arrives in this world in time as both Supermen brief him on the situation. Arriving in Metropolis, where the fight between the Insurgency Justice League and Regime is being held, Batman knocks out Regime Black Adam, defeats Sinestro, and convinces Yellow Lantern (Guy Gardner) to surrender. As Batman fights Regime Aquaman in Gotham City, Catwoman's Police officers hold back the armies of Atlantis. After defeating Regime Bane in the Batcave and removing his Venom, Batman confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy Earth, and informing him that Talia would be afraid and disgusted at what he has become. With the other Batman's defeat, the rest of the Regime are either rounded up or turn themselves in. The displaced Lex Luthor by Insurgency Justice League Mercy Graves and Superman. The displaced Guy Gardner hands his counterpart and Regime Sinestro over to the Guardians of the Universe. The displaced Catwoman fires her counterpart who is taken away. The displaced Captain Atom visits the grave of Insurgency Joker. The other Batman is placed in a prison where lights are constantly shone on him, ensuring he does not escape using the darkness. The displaced Batman acknowledges that he could've become his counterpart under the same circumstances, but Insurgency Justice League Superman merely notes that he hopes that Batman never learns what he could be capable of while vowing to be there if he ever does fall that far. As Batman and Superman leave, the final scene shows a close-up of the other Batman in his prison cell, rage in his eyes, swearing revenge. Chapters Prologue: Superman interrogates Lex Luthor/Batman kills Lex Luthor # Superman # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) # Aquaman # Lex Luthor # Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan) # Captain Atom # Insurgency Justice League Deadshot # Insurgency Justice League Superman # Insurgency Justice League Joker # Regime Kid Flash # Catwoman # Batman Characters Playable * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Hawkman * Supergirl * Starfire * Captain Atom * Aquaman * Kid Flash * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * Black Lightning * The Joker * Lex Luthor * Mercy Graves * Doomsday * Bane * Morgan Le Fay * Catwoman * Parasite * Icycle Jr. * Black Adam * Sinestro * Deadshot DLC * Superboy * Miss Martian * Green Arrow * Ra's Al Ghul * Deathstroke * Scorpion Stages FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE INSURGENCY JUSTICE LEAGUE HQ FERRIS AIRCRAFT METROPOLIS JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER BATCAVE BLUDHAVEN ARKHAM M ASYLUM GOTHAM CITY STRYKER S ISLAND HALL OF JUSTICE KENT FARM LUTHOR S ISLAND ATLANTIS KENT FARM NIGHT Trivia vengeance men among us is an oposite scenario of the game injustice gods among us with batman who is ruler of world and superman is the rebel who stay in his way arenas are the same with except of stages of wayne manor was replace with kent farm but all stages are the same with some diferences like in arkam asylum we can see solomon grundy locked in a cell in stryker s island is a electrcity from livewire what can using to zap the oponent in batcave bane is locked in a cell Category:Fan Fiction